


Bound to Happen, Really OR The (In)Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time

by LastScorpion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dog(s), Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlock_Flashfic Prompt: The Case of the Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen, Really OR The (In)Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time

John rolled over, and his bad shoulder woke him up. He rolled back, wondered what that snuffling sound was, and fell back to sleep. Moments later, something cold and wet nudged him in the ear. He grumbled and batted at it, then fell asleep again. Then something _licked_ him, and he rocketed out of the bed like a pheasant.

"Sherlock!" he bellowed.

Not surprisingly, his flatmate failed to materialize and explain himself. John flailed his way to the lamp and switched it on.

Sure enough, there was a big floppy dog in his room. The door was closed; he checked and found it was even still locked -- well, locked _again_ , most likely.

John yawned hugely and sat down on the bed. The dog humbly put its head on John's knee, and looked up at him soulfully. John absent-mindedly scratched its ears. "Well, who's a good dog, then?" John asked.

The dog thumped its tail gently against the floor.

John sighed. He was really tired. It had been a long, long day at the surgery, and it had followed a long night of chasing Sherlock round town while he solved a jewel theft for the Met. 

"House-trained, are you?" John asked the dog.

It thumped its tail.

"Right." John yawned again. "Up you get."

The dog scrambled onto the bed and curled up on his feet. John went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I was **thinking** Toby!
> 
> Obviously Sherlock picked him up that evening from wherever Toby lives because he was going to have to track somebody down in the morning, and where to put the dog? Dear, dear, can't leave him loose in the flat; he's likely to taste the eyeballs (or whatever) that Sherlock's left on the kitchen table, and can't shut him up in **Sherlock's** room, because Sherlock may **need** that imperfectly-preserved owl later, for that **thing** , you know -- right! Put him in with John! Perfect! La la la -- goes on with unrelated wacky experiment....
> 
> *g*


End file.
